The Unspeakable
by Hagarashi-Kitsu
Summary: Naruto breaks and its the Unspeakable one who comes to take him away. Not who you think he is. How far are his friends willing to go to save him? I do NOT own Naruto. On Hiatus and Under re-construction
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

He couldn't do it anymore. Dammit! It was too much. Even as he walked away, he could still hear the words that hurt him, from his _friends_ no less. Yes, he had heard the words time and again, but it was different. He trusted them, with his life, with everything that was physical. But never, not once, did he trust them to understand. Naruto Uzumaki was not one to back down, he knew better. The village taught him that.

Tears stung his eyes as he made it to his apartment, his chest heaving because of his deep calming breaths. He couldn't do this, because, dammit, it fucking _hurt_. He wouldn't hurt like this again. Never again, he vowed in his mind. Turning around abruptly he marched to his bed grabbing the duffle bag he'd stolen when he was younger, out from under it. He began stuffing almost all his clothes in it, his orange jumpsuits.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six…..

He was wearing the seventh, one for each day of the week. He smiled, for the first time since he left his teammates, as he zipped up the bag and proceeded to throw it back under his bed. A new beginning, he decided, he wouldn't let Sasuke let him be a fool, he wouldn't let Sakura hit him. Yes, a new beginning.

Turning around, he realized he would need to buy clothes, when suddenly he smirked.

'_I'm a ninja. Why should I have to buy clothes when I can easily get a five finger discount?'_ He could hear the fox laughing. _I guess its time to start "Training"_

**Tomorrow, Kit. For now sleep.**

_Who asked you, Fuzzball?_

**Because I cant heal fatigue, you ungrateful brat!**

_I know that but I'm not tired. _

**Trust me, tomorrow, your sensei is planning something. Trust me on that.**

_So? It has nothing to do with me. You should know that. He hasn't actually taught me anything since our mission in Wave._

**Hai, I know. I'm talking physical training. But if you like I can start your other training.**

_Other Training?_

**Silly Kit, yes, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and if you like Kenjutsu, maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll even teach you demonic ninjutsu's.**

_At what price?_

**None, now before you get your tails in a knot, hear me out.**

_Okay…_

**I will not have a weak container, whether it be your fault or another's. I refuse, I know you're a lot smarter than you seem, in fact it is only because I am sealed inside you that I know this. Eventually your mask of stupidity must go, and along with that it may was well being your lack of knowledge and talent. Yes, Kit, you have much potential it would horrible should it go to waste. So I will make something of it, of you.**

_How long have you been planning that?_ Naruto fumed at the ancient voice in his head. _Because I know damn well you've been quiet lately and I know that not even you could come up with a speech like that on the spur of the moment. Although kudos on how well it was put together._

**Thank you kit and, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BUG! WHAT THE HELL I'M TRYING TO HELP AND THIS IS THE THANK YOU I GET!? NOT ONLY WILL YOU LEARN THOSE I'M GOING TO SHARE A VAST KNOWLEDGE OF HUMAN PHYCOLOGY IN THE PEANUT SIZED BRAIN OF YOURS! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A MONSTER HEADACHE WHEN IM THOUGH WITH YOU LITTLE MEATBAG!**

_Right, Sorry. Um, I'm gunna steal some Sake and then you can get started. _

**Good, you'll need it.**

Gulping at tone in Kyuubi's voice he grabbed his frog wallet, and headed out. On the streets, he ducked into one of the ally ways and did a simple henge; he now had short black hair pulled back in a ponytail, a teal shirt, and jeans. He quickly walked out. Going to the nearest liquor store, he nearly had a heart attack.

Kakashi was standing there buying sake was well and talking to Gai. He knew he couldn't steal now, one ninja was one ninja too many, he couldn't do anything with two, especially them, without giving up who he really was. Sighing to the inevitable, he went to the back and grabbed seven of the not-so-cheap kind, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. He went to the counter to check out, only to realize he had to stand behind the two Sensei's, instead of panicking he stood behind them with a humble look all the other villagers had when around Ninja's, that weren't him. He hadn't meant to eves drop, really, but his name caught his attention.

"-Naruto, I guess I should've saw it. I mean even though Umino-sensei liked him doesn't mean I do. Kid doesn't even try. Sometimes I wonder the real reason he became a ninja."

"Well not even Naruto's youthfulness can be that dimmed. I haven't seen his youthful flames, but even young Neji can be reached. Naruto must be in there somewhere."

"Sure Gai, listen the kid isn't worth it. Obviously he'd try harder if he was. I'm thinkin of going to the Kage to tell him to switch him on to some other team. The kid is selfish, kiddish, immature, and always ready for a fight. Its ninja like him that make good ninja die early because of their mistakes. I know. I lost a lot of good comrades' because of actions like that. God, Gai, it's a wonder the kid hasn't died yet."

"Yes, my rival, some would agree and say this village is better off without him. I for one would not disagree. The child is a danger to us. On the battlefield, on missions, and at home, there is no reprieve from such unyouthfullness."

"I agree, Gai. I agree."

_Maybe if you looked beyond your precious Uchiha, you would see me. But you don't, you never even try and that's what hurts the most._ Even though the pain that twisted in his heart hearing those words, he wouldn't run, he wouldn't let them know. So he stood there and waited patiently until he paid for only two bottles of sake. He walked calmly to his building, and quickly undid the henge.

Sighing softly, he walked toward the kitchen area of his small apartment, carefully putting six of the seven sake bottles in a small opening behind one of the panels of the cabinet. Reaching for a small glass he glanced at the calendar, it wasn't until the sake burned its way down his throat that he realized that the next day was, what he dubbed, the "Look At" day. He poured another cup before closing the bottle and putting it with the rest. Grabbing the cup he walked over to the small bookcase that held a few scrolls he had managed to steal when he was still in academy and a few courtesy of shopkeepers. He still had the academy books, which the Sandaime gave him so he could go, not that anyone bothered teaching him. He grabbed the book on Chakra and began reading, trying to keep his mind of Kakashi's words, occasionally sipping the clear liquid.

‡Naruto's Mindscape‡

_What do you want you crazy Fox?! Why the hell aren't I sleeping?_

**You are Kit, don't worry, tomorrow you'll feel fine. I can slow time down in here. Right down to the point that I can make three months in here just three seconds out there. Cool, huh?**

_So I'm not going to get much sleep tonight am I?_

**Sure, you are. Just not tonight. **

_Thanks, stupid fur ball_

**Watch it meat bag. Listen, tonight will be particularly painful because I'm going to release my vast amount of knowledge into your brain. That's like trying to put an ocean in a teaspoon.**

_Watch it fox!_

**I'm serious. It will be painful, so time will be much slower in here so your mind will have time to adjust to the knowledge. Don't worry though; I'll take care of most of the pain. Tomorrow, as the day progresses, the knowledge I'll be giving you will be like dripping molasses. **

_So basically, you'll be starting now with a lot, and tomorrow will be a little, and tomorrow night will be a lot?_

**Basically yes, technically no**

_I'm confused._

**Exactly**

…

…

_Stupid Fox_

**Evil Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

Changing

He woke up with one hell of a headache, thanks to Kyuubi. Taking a deep breath he stared unseeingly out the window, thinking about the first time Kyuubi and he had actually got along. It was a few days after he lost it in Wave. He could still remember Sasuke's face when he had been put to sleep, telling him to live. How he felt as though he was being skinned alive with the blood red chakra. The way the fox had whispered its deadly, yet somehow comforting words in his mind. How just for one second, one time he gave in, let the voice in his mind take care of him. And still it wasn't enough, he wasn't weak, he just learned too much about loneliness to take another life like his. Naruto didn't know how long he'd been staring out the window or when the tears had began their journey down his cheeks. But he was jerked out of his memories by a familiar gloved hand.

"Naruto?" Kakashi's voice penetrated his memory causing the color to filter out. Yet he was unable to pull him out completely

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei?" He was surprised at how weak and timid his voice sounded. He never took his eyes off the window.

"Yes. I'm here, Naruto." Kakashi was obviously at a lost. Kakashi quickly glanced at Kurenia, who mouthed something. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"Everything, it hurts so much. I want it stop but I don't know how."

"Where does it hurt Naruto? Please, let me help you. I can't help you unless you tell me where it hurts."

**Kit, your friends and their sensei are here, them and your sensei got here five minutes ago. You never reacted to them, so your sensei approached you.**

"What do I do?"

"N-Naruto, P-Please let us help you." Hinata, her shy voice bringing back his childhood, begging, a pleading weakness, one he tried so hard to bury. The Villagers hate.

"Hn, Dobe, this is stupid. You're wasting time" Sasuke, his voice trigging the memories he'd tried to bury. A hard hatred, the sweet words that made him want to give into the Fox. The Kyuubi's hate.

"Yeah come on, Loser." Kiba, a strange nostalgia, of _him_ before he became unspeakable. A Brother's hate.

"We don't have all day!" Ino, a mothers anger as she pulled her daughter out of the way of the demon. A mothers Hate.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru, a ninja that turned away as he was beaten. A Ninja's Hate.

"Munch, Iets go slow poke!" Choji, a laughing child. A young blue eyed, black haired boy that was killed that night. A childish hate.

"This is not like you, Uzumaki" Shino, A strong man stood infront of a blue stone. A Dog mask over his face. A forgotten Hate.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun doesn't like having to wait on a loser like you!" Sakura, a brown eyed girl, so much younger than her brother. Laughing as she chased him. A lost Hate.

"Is he always like this sensei?" Tenten,

"It seems as though his flames of youth is not as strong as mine, Gai Sensei!" Lee

"Hn, I do not care." Neji

"Oi, Kakashi, that kid okay?" Asuma

"Seems like the kids on the rocks, Kashi, we should go." Kurenia

"His youth is not quiet like I thought they were." Gai

**_Claw out your heart until you bleed. Struggle with them until your heart dies._ **_His_ voice _those _sweet words that promised peace.

"Please, Stop" Quiet, Weak, Helpless. Those words from so long ago rang in his mind. Help me…

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice was sharp, a warning. But in Naruto's now distorted, fear riddled mind, it was no longer Kakashi's voice. No, it was _his_ voice. That_ man_, the voice made him sick. He could feel _his_ hot breath on his skin. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"NO! STOP!" Naruto's hands were suddenly at his chest, his nails digging in to the skin raking at it until blood began to appear. "NO! PLEASE, NO MORE. Oh GOD, PLEASE NO MORE!"

"Stop Naruto!" Kakashi was suddenly in front of him grabbing his hand pinning them down. Even as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata screamed, even as the other teachers began to rush the other students out the door. "Stop! Dammit, Naruto!"

"AHH!! NO MORE! PLEASE, I'LL BEHAVE, NO MORE. PLEASE NO MORE."

"Get the Hokage! NOW!" Kakashi's voice was strained. The sent of Naruto's fresh blood was thick in the air. His chest was shredded; blood was still sliding down his tanned chest in small rivulets. Thinking fast, he grabbed the pillow, with one hand, and proceeded to get the pillowcase off of it. When he accomplished it, he used it to tie Naruto's hands to the headboard.

"Asuma?" Kakashi was astounded that Naruto tried to attack himself.

"I'm already on it, Kakashi" Sasuke, as much as he hated to admit it, always saw the blond as a strong rival. The one person in the village who saw him, a friend, a brother he never had. But the blood, oh god the blood, gave the young raven a flash back of his dead parents. Kakashi knew to be careful. Naruto hadn't calmed down was thrashing around under him, but at least he wasn't screaming. Kakashi had never seen him like this; to him Naruto was the stupid kid that had the unfortunate antics that reminded him of Obito.

"Oh god" that simple exclamation told Kakashi the Hokage arrived with Iruka Umino, without so much as a word to Kakashi.

"Iruka!" The Hokage's voice was sharp with a command, that none of the other Jonin could understand, but apparently Iruka could.

"Hai!" Iruka strode forward, his hands flashing through a few hand signs, before pressing into the blonde's forehead and the boy fell still. The Hokage glided to the still boy and gave the boy a dose of morphine to erase the pain. The Hokage dismissed Kakashi and Asuma, the only two that remained in the room along with Iruka, as he began healing the boy.

With a long sigh Iruka exited the room last. He knew Naruto was having a rough week, but he hadn't known it was that bad. It hurt him to know that Naruto didn't talk to him, and instead chose to break in his own home, in front of the kids. Kiba and Shino were holding a pale looking Hinata. Ino was holding a crying Sakura while Choji and Shikamaru were watching a puking Sasuke. Looking at the kids, he realized even Gai's kids looked green. The four Sensei's were watching the kids and talking in hushed tones. Iruka needed answers, but Kiba asked for him.

"What the hell just happened!?" Hinata looked so pale.

"Please, sit down, Hinata, before you get sick." Iruka was surprised how composed his voice sounded, but ignored Kiba's question.

"Iruka-Sensei, I don't understand!" Ino's shrill voice reached him, even as she held a weeping Sakura.

"Don't understand what Ino?"

"What happened in there? Why did Naruto do that all of a sudden? One second he was staring out the window talking about hurting and the next he was tearing out his chest!" Ah, so that's what happened.

"Don't worry about it, Ino." Iruka trained his eyes on the village as he leaned against the rusted railing. "This is natural for Naruto. It's what happens to him when he gets too stressed. It happens to Ninja who see too much in a short amount of time, all the time. Naruto is no different.

"Sensei?" Sasuke's voice was a bit weak but still composed. "Are you saying Naruto….broke?"

Iruka didn't want to answer that, because if he said no, then they would ask what happened and he couldn't say yes because then they would scoff, ask why, or use it against Naruto. Iruka sighed as he realized his position. He couldn't lie, he wouldn't lie. He wondered what he should say, when Sasuke's voice broke though again.

"What happened? Why Naruto? Why now?" I'm sorry Naruto, but I must tell Sasuke, after all it was _him_, the unspeakable one, which did it.

"Naruto's been though a lot, Sasuke. He hasn't healed completely, and after seeing him like this today. I'm guessing the Hokage will either seal whatever memory that cause this or send him to Ibiki for a while."

"Wait! What do mean send him to Ibiki?" Kakashi's voice made him turn, as see the teachers and students alike were listening. "Ibiki is the head of Interrogation, what the hell does he have to do with Naruto?!" Apparently he didn't read into Naruto like he did Sasuke and Sakura. Iruka sighed, he had no choice now.

"We'll talk later. Naruto reasons-"

"Fuck that! Naruto is our FRIEND! We deserve to know too!" Even distraught, Sakura could still get what she wanted. And Iruka snapped the anger of seeing what Naruto did to himself. The memory of finding him half naked and bleeding…again. It hurt, he hurt and he wanted Naruto's so-called friends to suffer to.

"You?! His _friend_!? God don't make me laugh! You have no idea what Naruto's gone though to make sure you're happy in your ignorance!" He knew Sakura was only twelve but he needed them to know Naruto is fragile right then. The teachers stood in shock at Iruka's words, as did the students. "Do you really want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you!"

"Yeah! We wanna know! He's our friend!" Sasuke yelled back, even so as fear riddled in his voice, but his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him back down.

"The first time it happened, he was only seven, fucking seven years old. He couldn't fight back, because he was a goddamn child! I still remember the sickening smell that was around him when I found him. God, it was disgusting. He was beaten, no, no not beaten; he was fucking tortured in a way that makes Ibiki look like an amateur, even now." Iruka paused, his eyes far away, his voice became soft with emotion.

"No one recognized him; he was lying in a puddle of his own blood. He had kunai and shuriken still buried in his skin, covered in bruises." Iruka's voice cracked with emotion at the memory.Someone was puking again, but they asked for it. "Beneath those bruises? More bruises and even more below those. He wasn't only bleeding from those wounds; I could smell the semen on him. He never had a chance. I thought he was dead, so I tried to burn the body." More retching brought his attention to the puking kids. Those that weren't were close to it. Even Kakashi looked sick. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have….I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

No one said anything as Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata puked. Anyone could tell that Iruka let too much out, that he hadn't meant to. That he was hurt, angry and mostly desperate.

"T-t-thank you, I-i-Iruka Sensei for letting us know." Kakashi's voice shook. "We'll talk more about it later."

"Right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….in front of the kids…I just…I'm sorry"

"Who?" Sasuke asked, even though his voice shook, it had that unmistakable tone "Who did it?"

"No one knows." Was all Iruka said "There wasn't enough to do anything. Sure there were speculations about-"

"That is enough, Iruka!" The Hokage's voice rang out. "Kakashi, please take Naruto to Ibiki, tell him that Naruto has broken just as he expected. He'll know what to do." The Sandaime held out the bundle he was carrying. Only now did they realize it was Naruto. "Asuma, please tell the head nurse Akuna that Naruto is waiting for him at the headquarters. Kurenia, Gai if you would please bring the genins to the tower when they have calmed. Iruka come with me. Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Questions

Hatake Kakashi was confused to say the least. He was hurt, angry, confused, worried and desperate. He was hurt and angry because he didn't see what his student was going though until said child broke. He was worried and desperate to make sure the student lived, because he couldn't bear losing another precious person. He was confused because he couldn't understand why Naruto didn't come to him.

"You could have come to me. I could have helped." Kakashi whispered to the sleeping boy. Looking at the boy he realized just how small he looked. His blonde hair matted against his forehead with sweat, eyes tightly shut and his lips in a slight pout; as if he were trying to keep from screaming. _He's light, too light for a boy his age. I wonder if he has been eating lately._ A small crease appeared on his forehead at his thoughts. His words from talking to Gai the night before ran though his head.

"_He doesn't try…..Isn't worth teaching…Selfish, childish, immature and always ready for a fight…._

"Oi, Kakashi! What brings the infamous Copy Nin to T&I headquarters?" Anko's usual chirpiness brought him out of his thoughts. "Or did you come to see me? I didn't really think that Whips and Chains were your thing. But-"

"Is Ibiki in?" Kakashi asked in a strained, terse voice.

"Yeah, whaddya need him for?" Anko seemed a bit put out about the interruption.

"Naruto"

"Oh!!" Anko understood immediately "Oh god, did he break? Is he okay? Don't just stand there, you idiot, come on!" She scolded, holding out her hands for Kakashi to hand the bundle over.

"Anko, what do you know about Naruto's condition?" Kakashi said, refusing to hand over his bundle to Anko.

"Not much." She said, blinking at Kakashi's question and the obvious refusal. "Just what I'm told, pick him up and take him to Ibiki. Then he does whatever he does and then the kid goes to the hospital. That's about it"

"I see"_ Just how many people are really involved in this, and how did I miss it?_

Hokage Tower

"Iruka, how much did you tell them?" The Sandaime asked, rubbing his temples at the sudden change in plans.

"Part of the first attack on Naruto when he was seven, not much more, they couldn't take much more than that" Iruka reported. "If their reactions are anything to go by, Sasuke seems to be a little unstable around blood. The three new konichi seems to be weak hearted around sick people, but that can be easily remedied."

Every ninja prided themselves on their talent, but talent meant nothing to another unless they could interpret the meaning. To look underneath the underneath, was one thing the Konoha ninjas prided themselves on, to hear the unspoken words.

"Can they be trusted now they know?" _Can they protect Naruto?_

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, they know nothing." _I'm not sure._

"You seem to forget, Iruka, Naruto is in danger even inside of Konoha. Not everybody can walk around know this." _He is not safe then._

"Hai, but we can't keep him sheltered. It would be too obvious to, not only the villagers, but to the council as well that Naruto is weak. What will we do?"_ We can't keep them away, they'll be suspicious._

"If push comes to shove, we'll give them a C-rank mission to please the council, but we must wait until Naruto comes yelling about it in the Missions Room. Thank you, dismissed, Iruka." _If we have to we'll send him away for a while._

"Hai" _I agree._

Training Ground 16

"Kurenia-sensei, what did Iruka-sensei mean?" Kiba asked. The genin team split up and went to their team training grounds as soon as Asuma and Kakashi had come back, for each sensei to calm their students down before taking them to the Hokage.

"I don't know, Kiba." Kurenia sighed. She had never really known the boy, but she had seen him when he was younger. She remembered the times when the boy would hide near her apartment from the angry villagers. She hadn't really hated him then, but still she blamed him for the loss of her lover. She hadn't hurt him then, but she never exactly helped him either, but now….seeing him as vulnerable as he was she questioned her self.

"B-b-but K-Kurenia-sensei, if N-Na-Naruto-k-kun was h-hurting so m-much w-why d-didn't he j-just go t-to s-someone?"

"Because, Hinata, Naruto has no family to go to if something bothers him." Shino said his voice a gruff mono-tone. "He probably doesn't understand what was happening to him, nor does he still."

"But, Shino, Naruto has us!" Kiba exclaimed "If something was bothering him, why didn't he just come to us?"

"Do you really think it's that easy for him?" Kurenia asked, surprised at Kiba's naivety.

"Sure, Kurenia-sensei, why wouldn't it be?" Kiba replied "I mean, sure we weren't close, but back in the academy we were sort of friends, ya know? I mean, I know I can always go to him when I can't go to anyone in my clan, and it's the same with him. He knows he can come to me no matter what. He's got me. He's always has me."

"Kiba, you must understand that Naruto does not see it that way." Shino answered the unspoken question. "Naruto may think that you are not ready to hear what he has gone though. I'm not saying he doesn't trust you, Kiba." Shino added at the look Kiba took on. "I'm saying he might not be ready to talk about it."

"S-Shino-k-kun is r-right" Hinata stuttered out, her face regaining some color. "We m-must be r-ready for h-him when h-he is r-r-ready."

"Are you three ready to head to the tower?" Kurenia asked, walking forward, heading to the tower.

"Hai" the three coursed.

Training Ground 21

Asuma stared at his genins; he was at a loss when it came to comforting them. Shikamaru sat with his head in his hands staring forlornly at the ground, his knees bent. Ino sat up against Shikamaru's knees staring unseeingly at the sky, fidgeting. Choji sat next to Shikamaru, staring out towards the village, his hands folded limply in his lap. No, Asuma didn't understand. Then with out so much as a word all three figures suddenly stood, as if a timer had gone in their head.

"We should be going to the Hokage tower, Asuma-sensei" Shikamaru said blandly. If Asuma hadn't known Shikamaru so well, he would have accused the boy for not caring what happened to Naruto.

"Don't you three want to talk about what you saw today?" He asked, still at a loss.

"There is nothing to talk about, Asuma-sensei" Ino replied.

"Yeah, if Naruto doesn't want to talk about what happen to him, and then who are we to question him?" Choji asked.

"Sure" Asuma said, walking forward, heading to the tower.

Training Ground 30

Gai didn't understand, his genins were training, including his prized student Rock Lee. He thought Lee would be yelling about what happened, Tenten would be firing questions off at a incredible rate like she always did when she was confused, and Neji would be the one to stand off at a distance pretending what he saw didn't bother him. But Tenten and Neji were sparring and Lee was doing laps around their training ground.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee!" Gai called out "We must go to the Hokage tower now."

Without a word to each other they all began to walk towards the tower.

Training Ground 7

Sasuke stood staring at a pale Kakashi. Sasuke was a lot of things, the pride and joy of the Village, the last living and loyal Uchiha, a prodigy to his sensei, and a prime lover to the konichi of his age. Sasuke was rarely surprised, he hated it when people surpassed him, but right now he was confused and angry, to say the least.

Sakura, on the other hand, was watching Sasuke. She was the smartest konichi of her graduating class, one of the many girls who were head over heels in love with Sasuke, and at the moment she was worried about the her soon-to-be-lover. Naruto had made her Sasuke-kun mad, and a mad Sasuke-kun made him say no to her.

"Care to repeat that, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, in a tense voice.

"Naruto will not be joining us for about two weeks, we will be taking the normal D-class missions until he returns. Don't talk about what you saw today with him when he does return." Kakashi replied in a slow manner, as if he really didn't want to say it.

"But Sensei, if do our missions without Naruto then-" Sakura began

"Listen, you two, unless you want to do nothing but train for those two weeks, don't complain!" Kakashi said in a harsh voice. "Naruto needs to heal, that is what we are going to give him. NOT because he's weak, but because it's what we do. He is your teammate and my student. Don't forget, my word is law! When he does return we will focus on training and team 

work. He will probably need to work on trust exercises, and if he does then we'll do it. Do I make myself clear!?"

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke said, obviously outraged.

"I am very serious, Sasuke." Kakashi hissed "I really thought better of you two. I thought I told you that team work requires a team! Or did you think that when it comes to Naruto that it no longer applies?! I told you at the beginning 'those who don't care about the mission are trash, but those who don't care about their teammates are worst then trash' or did you forget that too?"

"But sensei-!" Sakura tried

"**Do I make myself clear?**" Kakashi snarled, he couldn't believe these two. Naruto had just broken not even three hours ago, and in front of them, and they are acting like it didn't matter. They didn't even want to go see the orange clad ninja-to-be. _How dare they call themselves Naruto's friend!_ Kakashi hissed in his mind. He was well aware of the killing intent that was rolling off of him.

"Hai, sensei" Sakura said meekly. She didn't want to make her sensei any angrier, he was scary enough as it was.

"Hn" Sasuke said, snorting. He didn't care. _If the Dobe was weak enough to break then obviously he shouldn't be a ninja_ Sasuke thought. _Stupid, Sensei._

"Let's go, NOW!" Kakashi growled. Turning he stalked off towards the tower, before turning back around towards his unmoving genins. "I don't have all day." He waited until both were walking in front of him before he moved again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: ** I have yet to decide whether or not Sasuke will redeem himself or not, I guess that is will be up to you. Remember how Kakashi wouldn't let Sakura finish her questions and answers? It's important in this chapter.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Truth

The Sandaime Hokage was known for many things, his sense of right and wrong, his big heart, his always-ready-to-listen personality, and his grandfatherly way with the village and shinobi alike. He was known as The Professor when he was in his prime and first and foremost title of Hokage. There were very little things that could rattle the elderly Hokage. But right now he was facing the next generation of ninja, surprisingly two of which, looked angry and their sensei had killing intent rolling off him like Niagara Falls.

"I'm sure you all have your questions regarding Naruto and what happen today." He began, glancing at Kakashi, who was glaring at his students. One who was sneering at him (the Hokage) and the other, who seemed to feel the burning glare and was, slowing shrinking in on herself. "I will try to answer them to the best of my ability, but only to a certain extent. So please, ask away."

"What happened to make Naruto like this?" Surprisingly it was Kurenia who asked.

"Yeah, what's the story?" Shikamaru asked

"Well, unfortunately, to explain that I must complete the story Iruka had started this afternoon. I know that most of you aren't ready to hear it or even think about it, but I can give you a rather edited version of what had happened." He began "You must understand that Naruto wasn't always alone. He, too, once had a family. A loving family from an outpost town not far from here, he had two other brothers and a sister.

"His father, Usagi Makati, was a cook for a restaurant called Nakato, it was named after his wife, Nekton Nakato. I had the pleasure of fighting next to Makati and Nakato, they had resigned as ninjas just four years after the Kyuubi attack, when the learned that Nakato was pregnant. Unfortunately the outpost town they were in was attacked by bandits and Nakato had lost the child, it wasn't soon after that, that they realized Nakato couldn't have children of their own.

"So they adopted, to make up for the family they couldn't have. They had adopted three other children from the same orphanage as Naruto, two boys, Hisoka and Shako, and Hisoka twins' sister, Akane. When they had gone to get Hisoka and Akane, it was then that they met Naruto. Of course there was much debate on whether they should be allowed to adopt him-"

"Why would anyone debate that?" Kiba interjected.

"You know there were many orphans of the Kyuubi attack, it wasn't unheard of for a family to adopt many, but Makati and Nakato weren't Clan heads nor did they have much money at the time, so it 

was debated whether they would be able to do it." Saratobi explained. "Then there was the fact that no one knew who his real parents were alive or not, if they were still looking for him. It wasn't uncommon then for a family to lose one of their own during that time, only to have said child adopted by another family."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Naruto?" Kiba's head became very acquainted with Ino's fist and his attention span widened.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama" Ino said, "Please continue"

Chuckling the Sandaime went on. "At four-years old Naruto had been orphanage to orphanage. Naruto seemed to shy away from people when it came to adults. I had no doubt to the fact that Naruto had been abused, the person that did it, nobody knew." The Sandaime's voice grew dark "Naruto didn't talk when he was younger. Most thought he was a mute." Sasuke snorted at the thought of a quiet Naruto. "Yes, Sasuke, Naruto didn't talk, whether he didn't or couldn't nobody knew, not even me. But it was Makati and Nakato that got him to open up; it took them about three months."

The Sandaime paused, thinking how to word the next part. "Naruto was only in their care for three years before the family was brutally murdered. I gave him his own apartment not long after that, because the orphanages were full and no one wanted him, then. "

"Wait, why was Naruto the only one spared?" Shikamaru asked, the others looking equally confused. Sasuke looked angry, for some unknown reason.

"Make no mistake, Shikamaru," The Elderly Hokage said "Naruto wasn't spared. It was only because Makati was extremely late for an appointment with me that Naruto was found in time. Makati was one of the most punctual shinobi I had ever known, so when he was three hours late with me I sent out a few ANBU to make sure everything was okay." He sighed "He was found just outside of Konoha by a chunin returning from a D-rank mission, Umino Iruka. You know what Iruka found, but it wasn't enough to catch who ever did it. The fire destroyed most of semen on him, so we couldn't get a match. It wasn't until Makati's cousin's first born son, Kenji, became a missing nin did anyone understand.

"As long as Makati didn't have an heir to the restaurant, Kenji would automatically inherit it. But when they had adopted, all of Kenji's plans went out the window. But there wasn't any evidence to prove Kenji did it, so we had to settle with him only being a missing nin. We sent his own team out, but they couldn't reach him in time. He disappeared.

"Naruto was talked to by Ibiki then, but Naruto had regressed. He became a mute again, but every time Kenji's name was mentioned he would flinch. It took two years of therapy for Naruto to open up again. When he was questioned again all he would say about it, was that it was unspeakable. So that is what we call who ever did it, The Unspeakable One."

"So who were the team that was sent to get this Kenji guy?" Sakura asked.

"His own team, consisting of Mitarashi Anko, Atakebi Hino and their Jonin-sensei Orochimaru, Kenji couldn't stand a chance against them." Saratobi sighed again, "It wasn't until Naruto had entered the academy when he was nine, did he really start talking again. After awhile it became obvious he was looking for people to fill the void he was left with. A sister and brothers to play with and a Mother and Father to love him, but the more he looked the less he found." There was a moment of silence "Any questions?" More Silence "I'll leave you to your thoughts then. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, would you three stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed."

"Hokage-sama, when are we expecting Naruto back?" Kakashi asked as soon as the others were gone.

"Not for a few days, two weeks at the most." Saratobi answered.

"Ano, Hokage-sama" Sakura began, ignoring the death glare Kakashi sent her. "If we continue missions without Naruto, will they still count toward team missions or would they be personnel missions?"

"Hm, well…I guess it would be team missions since Naruto would be the only one gone. Is that all?" no answer "Well, then, dismissed."

Torture and Interrogation Headquarters

"Naruto-kun?" Anko whispered softly to the boy who was currently curled up on the bed with a few blankets. "Naruto-kun it's time to wake up. Ibiki is getting worried, time to wake up."

"Anko let him rest." Ibiki said, as he stood in the doorway watching the two.

"The jutsu should have worn off by now." Anko said, her voice held the concern she felt.

"Then that means he is resting naturally now." Ibiki replied, trying to calm her. "That is a good thing, Anko. It means his body is healing him naturally now."

"Yeah, I know, but still…:"

"Let's go to the mess hall. We'll know if he wakes up."

"We can't replace them, Anko." Ibiki said as they sat down.

"I know." Anko replied "but I can only hope he sees me in that light."

"Anko, Nekton Nakato is the only mother Naruto will ever know or have." Ibiki said slowly "Usagi Makati is the only father Naruto will ever know or have, I've come to terms with that. Why, Anko, can you not?"

"Because, Ibiki, you weren't there! You didn't see want Kenji did to him!" Anko shouted. "I need to protect him from that again! You won't stop me, you _can't_ stop me!"

"Calm down, Anko!" Ibiki shouted back, and then in a quieter voice "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I want to help just as much as you do? He was seven, Anko, seven when he lost everything."

"I-I'm sorry. Ibiki, I can't stand to see him like this anymore!" Anko voice pleaded "Did you know that Kakashi brought him? He refused to hand him over to me. He looked at me like I was the one who did it to him. Naruto is _mine_, to me Naruto the _son_ that Orochimaru took away from me. I won't lose another one Ibiki, I _can't_."

"I know, Anko, we'll take care of him. Don't worry about that."


End file.
